Proposal 2
by Piacine
Summary: After the previous catastrophe Ren once again makes an attempt to propose to Kyoko, again! Fo' real tho. But things didn't go according to plan... a sequel to 'Proposal'. Please read 'Proposal' first!


**This is OOC! **

**Proposal 2**

**Summary; after the previous catastrophe Ren once again makes an attempt to propose to Kyoko, again! Fo' real tho. But things didn't go according to plan... a sequel to 'proposal'**

* * *

><p>His manager stared back at him after his announcement.<p>

"Are you serious?" Ren jerked back in his seat at this.

"Yes?"

"After everything that's happened?" (He means by how Kyoko had brutally injured Ren for days after that first 'proposal').

"But I'm giving her a choice," The actor crossed his arms and glared. The scabbed scars on his arms itched for days and getting more bandages is the last thing he needs.

"I don't think marriage is on her list of things to do right now, Ren. Don't be ridiculous!"

"Not so loud, Yukihito..." Ren crossed his arms and huffed at his mistake.

Earlier Ren accidentally dropped an engagement box with his manager in sight. Cue the shocked expression.

Ren scratched his head in wonder. But what actually bothered the actor was Yashiro's response to it; it was completely different to how he imagined it… he expected something like this;

"Oh my god REN! YOU'RE FINALLY GOING TO GET MARRIED TO _KYOKO-CHAN_! CONGRATUALTIONS! I'm so happy for you!"

Throwing stars at him and blowing out a secret on the spot! Now that's that's what Yashiro would do, not a discouraging response.

Yashiro closed his eyes while shaking his head. "I can imagine the president immediately going crazy over this if he saw it instead."

"You are not spoiling this!" A pointed finger shoved in Yashiros face.

"And you are especially not telling President as well. I won't know what he'll do when he knows about this." His spine shivers and fists clenches in terror.

"Fine, fine, whatever, I'm getting us some coffee." His manager mumbled and walked away slightly peeved off.

Sighing a load off his chest Ren turned around. His hands clenched around the ring. What should he say? "Kyoko will you marry me?" Just straight out like that? Should he draw it out in a speech, or...?

Ren smacked his forehead. "this is even harder than confessing and that took me _forever_ to say!" (A/N: and I mean literally) he yelled out loud.

"What took you forever to say?" said an amused voice.

"Eh?" Ren jerked his head around. There she stood in a pretty red skirt, her big eyes, golden eyes, staring back at his in interest.

"Nothing, nothing..." He could feel warmth in his cheeks. "I was just…"

"…."

"Sorry Ren, it's none of my business," the girl smiled reassuringly as she clasped his hand.

'_If only you knew how much it is your business'_ Ren thought and scratched his cheek.

"Um, I'm actually in a hurry," she said and lowered her hand, "can we talk later?" she gave him a smile before she hurried past him.

"Uuhm...sure… I mean, no!" he said and grabbed her wrist. She looked up with wide eyes.

"I…um…have something I want to say," he mumbled.

"Are you blushing?" she asked and turned with a smile to take a better look. "That's rare."

"K-...Kyoko?" he began and tried to avoid any other subjects. "Will you-"

"Kyoko!" Kanae's voice interrupted him. Kyoko turned and smiled at her best friend who was running toward them, waving. "Where have you been, we're supposed to go look for Chiori, remember?"

"I'll be right there," Kyoko called back smiling. She turned to Ren, an apologetic smile gracing her lips. "Sorry."

"Yeah… me too," Ren said, and sighed.

"Can you say it quickly?" she asked and smiled. Ren opened his mouth to yell it out, but then his expression softened.

"You know what…" he said with a small smile. "I'd rather take my time. I think that was what went wrong all along. Rushing."

Kyoko and Kanae exchanged confused stares.

"Okaaay, I'll talk to you later then, bye Ren!" She gave him a last smile before turning. Suddenly Yashiro came around the corner with two cups of coffees with him and almost bumped into Kyoko.

"Oh, sorry," he said apologizing. Then his eyes went up. He measured the scene; Kyoko walking away with a smile, Ren lightly blushing and staring after her.

"Oh, he must have asked you to marry him already!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that ladies and gents... is when Ren killed Yashiro.<strong>


End file.
